


Breaking Point

by yzba



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzba/pseuds/yzba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a breaking point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Point

The op was done, the bad guy was dead and so was Lee. Amanda was in the hand of someone far more versed than Tony when it came to children and Gibbs’ finger had been taken care of. His report had been written, emailed and printed and the only thing left to do was go home.

There was only one detail left to take care of before he left.

Sheet of paper in hand, Tony got to his feet and made his way to Gibbs’ desk. The older man was slowly (even more so than usual) typing up his report and he didn’t even look up when Tony’s shadow fell onto his desktop.

His voice low so that it didn’t carry across the bullpen, Tony said, “I’m done.”

Eyes still down, Gibbs motioned towards the elevator. “Then go.”

Slowly, deliberately, Tony slipped the sheet of paper in front of the other man. “Consider this my two weeks notice. I’ll stay until you’re cleared for field duty but then I’m gone.” He didn’t bother waiting for an answer as he turned around and grabbed the backpack that had been waiting for him.

He was waiting for the elevator doors to open when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “No.”

Obviously, Gibbs had missed the fact that Tony was on a hair trigger. “It’s not your decision to make, and I suggest you move your hand if you don’t want to have a matching injury.” His voice held a hint of the anger he was feeling.

Something must have carried to the other man because Tony felt the hand leave his shoulder just as the doors opened.

The space was empty which turned out to be a good thing when Gibbs stepped in behind him. In a matter of seconds, the elevator stopped between floors, once more being used as Gibbs' very own private office.

Tony kept his eyes down and his hands curled into fists in an attempt to keep his temper under check.

“You’re not leaving DiNozzo.” The quiet order in his boss’s voice was enough to make him see red.

“Oh yes I am Boss.” Tony whirled around and met Gibbs’ eyes, his own stone cold and empty. “And there’s nothing you can say to stop me. You already gave me permission to go anyway.”

Gibbs frowned.

“Let me guess, you forgot.” Tony’s tone was sarcastic but the younger man hoped Gibbs wouldn’t hear the disappointment under it.

“Seven years ago, do you remember why I left Baltimore?” Tony could see the instant the other man remembered. “I was being used as the sacrificial goat by the department when you offered me the job. I told you that I wouldn’t take the job unless you could promise me to never use me like that. You did promise. Hell, if I remember correctly, you promised that you would never allow anyone to use me in any way. That if anything happened, I was free to go.”

“Tony.”

Tony raised a hand to stop the other man’s words. “You came damn close to the line a couple of times but you’d never crossed it before this week.”

Tony’s anger was always a cool thing; contrary to Gibbs, he wasn’t prone to violent reactions. The angrier he was, the colder and calmer he became. His shouting match with Ziva had been the rare exception to that and his coworkers too often mistook his lack of temper for a sunny personality.

They couldn’t have been more wrong.

He’d been a cop for over twelve years and he’d learned early that a temper could get him killed.

His control was far greater than any of his team members could imagine.

Which explained why he hadn’t punched Gibbs. Yet.

He could feel the cold rage swimming through his body, bringing everything to a calm focus. “This time, you’re so far beyond the line that you can’t even see it anymore.” Tony stalked closer to Gibbs, his graceful movements reminiscent of a big cat hunting for prey. “I will not be used, especially not by you, not by someone who swore he would never do it. I stayed even after Jenny used me in her revenge plot, I stayed after you let your old boss knock me out without repercussions, I stayed after you left me to deal with a broken team. Hell, I came back when you finally decided that I could be useful after letting me rot away on a ship for months.” Tony smiled and there was no warmth in it. “I won’t be anyone’s puppet Gibbs.”

"I'm sorry." Gibbs swallowed, hard and Tony had the fleeting thought that this was a moment worthy of being marked on a calendar. Gibbs _apologizing_. _Gibbs_ apologizing.

"I never realized I was using you. I was just doing what needed to be done. I should have known I was screwing up. I'm sorry Tony, it won't happen again." The words and the intonation were all right, conveying the other man's feeling but something was still bothering Tony.

"How can I trust you? You swore once and granted, it took you seven years but you still broke your promise. The job's an easy excuse Gibbs, but it doesn't fly. Not with this. You've read my file, and you _knew_ seven years ago how I felt about this. I've been used all my fucking life and I won't, not again, not willingly. I may be an attention whore and I might bend any way you want me too, but not this."

Gibbs looked down and Tony bit back the feral smile. Maybe the man finally _got_ it.

"I don't want you to leave. I'll do anything in my power to make you stay Tony. I won't forget again."

The opening was almost too good to be true. The circumstances were shit and the outcome wouldn't be a fun one, but what the hell, he'd already handed his resignation. His step smooth, he got as close to Gibbs as he dared and leaned into his space. "Anything?" He breathed out huskily.

Gibbs head whipped up so fast that Tony had to bit back the smirk. _Knew that would get a reaction_. He braced himself against the expected punch but was surprised by warm lips covering his own. Gibbs used Tony's shocked intake of breath to lick his way into his mouth and Tony moaned at the contact.

Instincts overrode common sense as Tony surged forward to bring the other man closer. Pressing his hips into Gibbs', Tony felt the older man harden against him.

Gasping for air, Tony moved back an inch and stared, eyes wide open at Gibbs.

His voice not too steady, Gibbs looked at him, "I don't want you to leave Tony."

Tony flinched.

"Please." The word was so unexpected that Tony could only look at the man. A warm palm came up to cup his cheek, thumb rubbing at the skin just below his eye slowly. "I really need you to stay."

"Gibbs-" He knew his voice betrayed his confusion but Tony was helpless at hiding it.

"I've gotten used to having you around." Gibbs leaned forward and kissed his lips chastely. "If you really think you have to leave NCIS, you're free to do it. I remember my promise Tony, and it's your right to hold me to it. But don't cut me off from your life."

Emotion welled up, and hope replaced the cold rage that had been simmering for days.

"Is this- are you-" Voice strangled, heart beating wildly in his chest, Tony stared at the man he'd been following for half his working life. This was something he had never dared to hope for and his mind was having trouble making the switch from his earlier anger to this- this world of possibilities that had suddenly opened up in front of him.

Gibbs smiled and Tony felt an odd twitch in his chest. Warm blue eyes looked up at him. "I'm deadly serious Tony. I want this, I want you. In fact, it might be better if you do quit."

Tony let his head fall down, and leaned his forehead against the other man's shoulder. Thoughts swirled in his mind in a jumbled chaos but one thing was sure. "Your bed or mine?"

"Tony?"

"I'm not going anywhere. Now that that's been cleared, your bed or mine? Yours is closer but mine has wicked soft sheets."

Tony looked up just in time to see Gibbs smile, a little boy smile that he'd seen too rarely.

"Yours then. This might take a really long time."

Tony stepped back and flipped the elevator switch back on.

"Alright, so mine it is."

 


End file.
